The Rook
by mkusenagi2
Summary: Ron's 1st solo SHIELD mission. Completed and remastered. The ending to part III is due to a GREAT suggestion from thebrimmstone. THANKS DUDE YOU TOTALLY ROCK! R & R.
1. Prolog

The Rook

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 6-20-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

Prolog

6-10-2004  
(3 days after the end of Level One)  
Condor 1/SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
In hover mode over  
Middleton, Colorado  
Mission briefing in  
The Ready Room  
1330 hrs

The SHIELD Strategic Triumvirate: Col. Nicholas J. Fury; Col. Thaddeus A. C. "Dum Dum" Dugan; Maj. Gabriel Jones were in a round table session and waiting for one newly promoted, 15 year old Lt. Ron Stoppable (and his molerat) to enter The Ready Room.

"'Bout time you showed up Lt. Stoppable," growled Col. Nicholas J. Fury, "What kept ya?"

"Sorry Sir, uhh Aunt Bobbi…"

"What!"

"Uh… Agent Mockingbird just told me about this meeting Sir. Sorry Sir, Won't happen again Sir!"

"Humph… Lights!" the lights faded out to be replaced by the glow from the table's holopad.

"Alright lissen up. This is an easy mission. We need you to fly Kennedy to Orly to Prague as a tourist to retrieve an item from this lab," a photo of the Stane International facility in Prague floated above the table.

"The item in question Lt. is one Carbonadium synthesizer," said Maj. Jones.

"Coolio! THE Carbonadium Synthesizer!"

"You know about this item?"

"Yeah, there's only one in the world… the last person rumored to see it was Lo… Wolverine… its old Cold War tech that was created in the Soviet Union for their super soldier projects…"

"!" the Triumvirate thought.

"Carbonadium's a flexible version of Adamantium… the molecular structure resembles a 'plastic diamond'… it's unstable under EXTREME conditions like a crustbuster bomb or exposure to antimatter…"

"Hey kid," Dum Dum asked, "How do YOU know so much about it?"

"Uhhh, I wrote a research paper for it in school for chemistry class, a lot of the stuff I quoted is on the internet… also talked to Dr. Richards…"

"What kind of grade did you get?" Nick asked. 'Gonna have a talk with Reed…'

"An A… I got A's in Chemistry when I figured it's like Gourmet cooking but with chemicals…"

'Gotta let him hang out with the lab boy's… under EXTREME supervision!'

"You're going to fly into Prague via Ruzyne International Airport, meet your contact, set up shop and retrieve the device." said Maj. Jones.

"Ok, after you get the 'dingus'" Fury said as a roadmap of Prague floated over the table, "we need you to transport the 'dingus' to the airport, load it on the SHIELD transport we've hidden there and escort it home."

"Once you get in German airspace you'll be escorted buy a joint SHIELD/NATO taskforce and land in Dresden where we'll switch the 'item' to a hypersonic quinjet."

Ron raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Shell game? If so why?"

"The Czech's don't want 'it' in their country 'cause of it's importance… and who might come after it, but they want it to look like it was stolen…"

"Stane doesn't know."

"Correct."

"Gotcha!"

"How will I know my contact?"

"Trust me, when you see 'em you'll know why everyone will think it's stolen…"

A slot opened in the desktop and extruded a package.

"You've got passports and $100,000 in various denominations for the regions you'll be passing through. Your kit is on the jet I 'borrowed' from a friend. I pulled out all the stops to get your pilot." Fury said with a Smile.

'Why's he smiling like that?'

"Dismissed!" Fury said, "A minute Ron?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Be careful, these simple missions can make ya' or break ya'… don't be afraid ta trust yer gut."

"Don't worry about Kim, son. Yer Aunt'll take good care of her." Nick said as he patted Ron on the back.

"Yes Sir."

"Ok, let's go meet your chauffer!"

And with that Ron and Nick went to the flight deck…

---

As Ron ( with Rufus in pocket) and Nick walked onto the flight deck they saw Dr. Director's personal hoverjet land on the deck…

"Wow! That's Dr. Director's…"

"I know. Wait a sec."

After the plane taxied to a halt and was secured Betty Director and Agent Will Du crossed over to the safe zone.

"Nick it's so good to see you again, you remember Agent Du?"

"Oh Yeah, how's that right arm of yours… sorry about dingin' ya up like that at the interagency combat competition last year."

"The arm's better Sir… uhhh…" Du went pale while his superiors looked on.

"Whassa matta Du?" Fury asked. (Heh couldn't resist!)

"Yo ha Bro ha!" Lt. Ron Stoppable said. "Howyadoin'" (Heh!)

"Hello," said Rufus.

"Uhh Col. Fury… this IS a joke right… Ron Stoppable…"

"That's Lt. Stoppable to you soldier!" Nick growled.

"Uhhh… he's a Lt. … that makes him my…"

"Superior Officer." Dr. Director chimed.

"Got a problem Du?" Fury asked.

"Uhhh…"

"FYI Du… Ron here beat my PERSONAL best on the post-apocalyptic scenario by 3 minutes!"

"!"

"Oh and the Secretary General and I gave Possible the rank of Captain."

"!" Impending Stroke. Betty's smirking.

"He, He, He," said Rufus.

"So I expect you to treat both of my TOP AGENT'S with the respect they deserve SPECIALIST DU. Are we clear?"

"YES SIR, CRYSTAL SIR!"

"Good man, carry on. Ron I want a full report when you get back." Nick said as he winked at Ron.

"Yes Sir!"

Nick linked his arm with Betty Director's and they walked off talking about killing a bottle of 250 year old cognac.

---

Ron and Will Du flew to Kennedy in palpable silence. While enroute Ron changed into a navy Brioni suit, darkened his hair to an ash blond, and checked his kit.

'Con… Unc' put Cond…' "!" 'Why!' 'I'm invisible to the ladies… !'

"How?"

"How what?" Ron said.

"The… Promotion…"

"Oh Nothin'… KP and I busted some small time guy… Fu Manchu."

"That was YOU… and Possible…"

"Yeah."

"…"

"Good Work."

"Huh!" 'KP's gonna freak when I tell her this!'

"I said Good Work. You… earned it…"

"Yeah… it wasn't easy dude lemme tell ya!"

"Uh Huh," chirped Rufus.

The rest of the trip Ron and Will really talked to each other.

---

After leaving a still somewhat dazed Agent Du, Ron boarded his flight to Orly, and flew via Orly to Prague.

Ron grabbed a taxi at the airport by using the universal language of 'cold hard cash' and checked into the Sonagachi or Golden Tree Hotel. After he settled in Ron got dressed, had Rufus stand watch in their room, and went to the Golden Tree Disco in the hotel's basement.

'Let's see, my instructions were to wait here and my contact will find me… they're SO notorious I can't miss them.'

A hand gently caressed Ron's right shoulder… a firm bust massaged his back… a tongue gently licked his ear…

A strong soft supple hand entwined itself with his… and a voice that haunted his erotic nightmares said…

"You clean up pretty good sidekick! Let's Dance!"

Ron turned in his seat to see his contact was none other than…

Shego.


	2. Part I

The Rook: Part I 

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 6-20-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters are  
© Disney Co.

6-11-2004  
Prague: Golden Tree Hotel  
The Golden Tree Disco  
0415 hrs

Shego gently towed Ron onto the dance floor.

Shego…

In Prada…

He was entranced by an emerald eyed Huntress in Prada…

She shimmied and twirled to the pagan beat…

In front of him…

All for him… causing DARK, quiet feelings to stir within…

A Serpentine Goddess…

With a Body that Promised MUCH and could deliver…

ALL…

Of…

His…

Greatest…

Desires!

She was dressed in a custom emerald Prada dress and black glove ensemble that caressed her body and gave rise to the notion that her hips were as tightly furled as a Rose is before it Blooms, and gave hints to the garden of delights within.

The divinely crafted jewels that were her feet were demurely cradled in jet hand tooled Italian sandals.

She flirted with Ron as she shook it…

Just…

For…

HIM!

Ron took all of this in and said what ANY guy would…

"WOW!"

A Tango started and Ron surprised Shego by twirling her into his arms…

"You're my… contact?" he whispered into her shell like ear.

"Yes." She whispered and danced away.

"But aren't you a…"

"I'm a Triple… working deep cover… your 'manager' thought my skills would come in handy…" 'He's a GREAT dancer!'

"And your 'rep'."

"Yes." She said before he dipped her.

"So how do you know my manager?" he whispered.

"Later… Hold me! Enjoy the moment!" Shego said as she twined her arms around his neck while the DJ segued them into a slow number.

'This is weird… but sooo cool… she smells like Birds of Paradise and musk… AWWW MAAANNN!'

'Princess is an idiot… he's definitely a diamond in the rough… charming… built… decent packa… HE'S TRYING TO BE POLITE… HOW CUTE! I'll fix that!' Shego tucked her head on Ron's shoulder, let her hands flow down his spine… causing him to shiver… placed them on his ass and tucked him in.

"Wha!"

"Shh, we're ADULTS here… the Czech law respects MEN your age…" Shego whispered in his ear.

"!" 'She thinks I'm a MAN!'

The floor went twilit as the couple danced.

"Y'know in this light… You're REALLY sexy…" Ron said.

"!" "Thank You!" 'Thank God he can't see me blush!'

"Sooo… I've checked the facility's schematics… it's a duct work job… pretty simple… you came 'dressed'?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm also an 'OSP' (On Site Procurement) kinda guy."

"Good. Let's go back to your room… and 'talk'."

"Uhh…" 'Talk? About what!' he thought, "Ok!"

Shego and Ron exited the disco (hand in hand) and took the elevator to his suite.

Unbeknownst to them 2 groups were watching their every movement.

"Sire, they're leaving the disco. Should we capture them now?" a lackey asked on his comlink.

"No, watch them. I want to know where my Synthesizers are first." A modulated voice said.

"Yes, Master."

The team leader of the other group checked in:

"They are heading to their suite Herr Smith, should we attack now?"

"No, let them get 'comfortable' first… I am a reasonable man… the boy should have some pleasure before we kill him. Make sure the woman is unharmed." A well groomed voice said over the comlink.

---

"Rufus… it's cool… I brought a guest!" Ron said as he slowly opened the door.

"Click." Rufus put his blaster on safety and went back to sleep.

Ron took Shego's hand, led her into the suite's bedroom, turned up the dimmer, reached into his suitcase to turn on the ECM, and removed his tie.

The lights dimmed…

"Shego what're you MMPPFFHH…" went Ron as she kissed him and pushed him onto the bed with her finger tips.

Ron's arms wrapped around Shego and held her TIGHT.

'Ok… I'm here… with Shego… on my bed… just like in my nightmares… and it's GREAT! She digs me! WOOOOW…'

Ron's hands drifted down to hold and caress Shego's sexy, athletic ass.

"Shego… I… I… OHHH…" Ron moaned as she kissed his neck.

'Gotcha!' she thought as she devoured his neck.

The two rolled slowly… back and forth across the bed…

"Shego… I…" Ron said as he lay on top of her.

"Now!"

"CRASH!" went the suite's door as it was kicked open by green clad henchmen. "BAMA BAM, BAM, BAM!" went Rufus' blaster as he fired it at them while running to and fro over and under the suite's furniture causing the henchmen to scatter.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ron and Shego chorused.

Ron jumped off the bed, grabbed his hanbo and extended it 4' while Shego powered up.

Ron crept over to the door looked at Shego who nodded that she was ready, threw it open and rolled into the chaotic scene before them.

Shego flew through the door and projected a plasma barrier that vaporized the rounds that flew towards her while Ron pole-vaulted into the men before the door and used the hanbo to scatter most of the men back into the hallway.

Ron vaulted up to the ceiling, used the momentum to run across it to land behind the men and began to rip them to pieces by twirling around on the pole and kicking them repeatedly in their trunks with Drunken Monkey technique.

Shego kickboxed the stragglers in the suite with her heels to devastating effect and knocked them out with plasma blasts while…

Ron leapt over the heads of the remaining henchmen, extended the hanbo to 6', and hit them with a lunging and twirling Drunken Monkey Lashes His Tail thus ending the fight.

Ron collected a MP 5 and several banana clips and ran into the suite.

"Shego are you ok!"

"Careful there sidekick… someone might think you LOVED me!" she quipped as he blushed scarlet.

"Huh!" went Rufus.

"Nothin'… Buddy are you Ok?"

"Uh Huh!"

"Good, thanks buddy!"

"Since when does a molerat carry?"

"Our 'manager' thought it would be a good idea… element of surprise… Why?"

"Just curious… C'mon there's probably more on the way… The valet has my keys… I've got a little place we can crash at!"

Ron strapped on his bag, scooped Rufus into a coat pocket, took Shego's hand, and exited the suite…

They exited the hotel, walked over to the valet's kiosk, took Shego's keys from him and went into the lot.

"Which one is it?" Ron whispered.

"It's a little ride I picked up… Midnight Blue…" Shego said as she led him through the lot, "Here it is!"

"What the… Wow… ThIS is your little ride?" Ron exclaimed as he beheld her brand new Lamb.

"Don't be fooled… she FULLY tricked AND gets GREAT mileage."

Shego threw Ron's case in the trunk, opened the passenger door and heard…

"There they are!" from the Henchmen.

"Look out!" from Ron as he leapt in front of her.

"BAM, BAM!"

"Uh!" went Ron as he was hit by 2 rounds as he covered Shego.

"NO!" went Rufus.

'Shit! DAMMIT!' she thought. 'FOR ME!'

"You bastards are gonna pay!" and with that Shego VAPORIZED the henchmen where they stood.

"C'mon… DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!" she cried as she felt for a pulse…

"Ohhh… No monkey touch… love Kim… love Shego…" Ron moaned in shock.

'What! He loves me AND the Princess!'

"C'mon Sidekick… time to get you some help… Damn you're heavy…" Shego said while she put him in the passenger's seat.

Shego tossed the MP5 and the spare clips onto Ron's lap, got behind the wheel, and was preparing to start the car when she felt a timid tugging at her waist. She looked down and saw Rufus looking at her pleadingly.

"He'll be ok… I promise…" she said.

She started the car and calmly drove off in the opposite direction as the Polizei pulled up.

---

Condor 1 bridge…

"Sir, were getting reports that there's been some sort of firefight at our asset's hotel… the bird we have over that area registered a high energy plasma discharge next to the hotel… our team's fine… but they 'disappeared'?"

'Ron an' Shego!' Fury thought, "Alright people get us inta Czech airspace best speed, NOW!"

"YES SIR!"

'I just hope we're in time ta help!'

---

Meanwhile…

Shego drove into northern Bohemia to the village of Lovosice where her chalet was located…

Shego pulled up the drive ran to and unlocked the main entrance carried Ron into a ballroom sized foyer and yelled, "Jenkins!"

Her majordomo appeared at the top of the right flight of stairs.

"Yes Madam? My word! Madam are you alright!" Jenkins, Shego's stout 6', 50-ish eye-patched majordomo cried.

"I'm Ok, but our guest here took a couple of hits for me! Get the 'kit willya?" Shego said as she carried Ron into the kitchen, placed him on the 7' x 8' island and put on a smock.

"Right away, Madam!"

"Ohhh… no monkey touch… uuunnnh…" Ron mumbled in shock.

Shego stripped Ron's jacket off, activated her glow and carefully cut Ron's bloody shirt off his chest while Rufus nervously watched.

2 bloody wounds were revealed on Ron's chest… one was on his right shoulder and the other was on the left lower quadrant of his ribs that followed the curve of his ribs from the posterior to the anterior of his chest.

'Damn… why'd you DO THAT… for me… stupid kid… Hmmm not bad…' Shego thought. 'Princess is stupid if she doesn't know he's BUILT this nice… Hmmm… wonder what the rest's like…'

"Ohhh!" squeaked Rufus from behind a surgimask while he was perched on her shoulder.

"Don't worry… He'll be Ok… I won't let anything happen to him…" she said to the molerat as she tenderly stoked Ron's brow while they waited.

"Here's the kit Madam," Jenkins said as he pulled a cart with a gooseneck halogen light over that had a 'state of the art' commando's field medic's kit popped open on top.

"Check his wallet… see if he's allergic to anything!"

"Yes Madam!"

"Well!"

"His ID says no drug allergies…"

"Good." Shego said as she gloved up, grabbed a bottle of betadine solution and doused the 2 wounds. She injected the 2 areas with Lidocaine, grabbed a probe and proceeded to check his rib wound 1st while Jenkins adjusted the lights.

"How's it look Madam?"

"Ok so far!"

Shego swabbed out the wound with a sponge and probed it with her fingers. 'Good the chest wall's intact… just a flesh wound… that armor piercer just followed the intercostal space between the ribs and popped out… Wow!'

Shego packed the wound with a sulfa gauze for a drain, stitched it shut and checked his shoulder.

"Shine that light over here… thanks… WOW… it's just a deep crease… he should be fine in… LOOK!"

The wounds on Ron's body shone with an eldritch golden glow and proceeded to knit themselves shut while expelling all foreign matter (gauze, stitches etc).

"Madam, I think he'll be fine…"

Within seconds Ron's wounds had disappeared.

"WOW!" all 3 exclaimed.

"Ok then… well that just leaves us with the problem of sleeping arrangements…"

"I'll see to the guest quarters Madam."

"That won't be necessary Jenkins…" Shego said while toying with Ron's hair.

"Ma'am?"

"He can sleep in my bed tonight."

"!"

"Very Good Madam. I'll find some bedclothes for him to wear."

"Don't worry about it Jenks', I'll take care of everything…"

"Very good Madam… I'll get his luggage from the car. Good Night."

"Good night." Shego grabbed Ron's arm slung him over her shoulder in a fireman's carry, took him upstairs via the servant's elevator and carried him to her room with Rufus in tow.

Shego bent over and gently picked up Rufus.

"Kinda weird. Huh?" she said to the molerat.

"Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh!" went Rufus.

"I'm gonna give you your own room, Ok?"

"Ok."

"Don't worry I promise I won't let ANYTHING happen to him!" she said as she placed Rufus on the huge bed. "The head's through that door over there. Good Night."

As she closed the door she heard, "Thank You."

"You're… Welcome." she whispered.

Shego went back to her room disrobed Ron and gently tucked him in her bed.

She disrobed, sat in a chair, lit a cheroot and let it burn in an ashtray on the stand next to her seat.

'Who'da thought that Kimmie's sidekick had it in him… He just took 2 rounds for me like it was nothing… Gotta admit he's got some stones… Glad he's ok, The Princess would KILL me if he got hurt… Who'd think that the SEXIEST and BRAVEST man that I'd get to meet (next to Nick) would be THIS guy! Time for bed…' Shego stripped and got into her bed, snuggled up to Ron and went to sleep, her lashes bejeweled with tears…

---

"TWEET, TWEET."

'Hmmm… ! … What!' Ron thought as he woke, 'I'm in bed! What's that… No… who's that… BEHIND me… NO underwear! What's that on my back… Breasts on my back… BIG BIG BREASTEST'S! Cool! Hey, nice digs… wonder if they're hers?'

"Mmmm." Shego threw an arm over Ron's shoulder.

'Ok we're in a strange bed… with an ultrahottie… let's see I remember getting shot… (next time I wear a vest)… protecting… SHEGO! Coolio, I'm in bed with Shego! Wait… I lost it AND I missed the whole thing? AAAWWWMAANNN! WAY TO GO RONMAN!'

Ron slowly rose and eased himself out of bed. He grabbed his shorts and slacks, went into Shego's cavernous bathroom and started the shower.

While he sudsed up he felt a hand scrub his back while a voice said, "Nice tush!"

"AHH, SHEGO!" Ron said as he spun and slipped on the tile.

"Careful Tiger! I gotcha!" she said as she caught him and hugged him to her.

Ron went beetroot while Shego held him. They stood there…

"Uh Shego… could I… finish… alone?"

"Sure!" 'Man! Kimmie IS stupid… he's… Wow!'

After Ron finished his shower he entered Shego's bedroom and stared at her while she sat in her chair (wearing a robe) with a cat's grin.

"Thanks." Beetroot.

"It's nothing. Wait here. There's some shirts in the closet that might fit you." She said as she walked over to the bathroom door.

"Uh sure thanks!" Ron started to rummage through the closet.

"Oh Ron," Shego said over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" he said as he turned to look at her.

"Thanks for last night." And with that Shego let her robe drop, gave Ron a nosebleed and let drift out the door, "Kleenex are on the vanity (giggle)."

20 minutes and 1 box of Kleenex later…

Shego walked out wrapped in a towel, walked into her closet and proceeded to dress.

When she finished, she walked back into her bedroom to find a scarlet Ron Stoppable sitting on the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have taken advantage of you…" he said while he looked at the floor, "Is Rufus Ok?"

'Why are you feeling like THIS girl… he's actually making me feel TENDER!'

"Rufus is fine… Ron…"

"Man… I get my 1st mission and… and you almost get shot… and I took advantage of you… I'm the lowest…"

"Ron…" she said as she knelt down in front of him.

"If you didn't hate me before you've got a reason to NOW!"

"Ron! It's Ok… I was pulling your chain… you were a perfect gentleman last night. We just slept… NOTHING HAPPENED!" Shego said as she placed her hand under his chin and raised it to see…

'Tears! Tears… for ME!'

Shego leaned over and gently kissed him…

'Wow,' they thought.

"What was that for!" he asked.

"For taking 2 shots for me… only three people have taken a bullet for me…" she said with tears.

'Who?"

"Nick Fury,"

'Whoa she knows Unc' THAT well'

"Jenkins my majordomo, and…"

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why'd you do a STUPID thing like that anyway!"

"'Cause… 'cause…"

"You love me!"

"Yeah! … I mean… how'd you know?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"Sorry!"

"What about Kim?"

"We've been best buds… since Pre-K… but she'd never see anything in me… she's always crushing after guys like 'Josh Mankey'!"

"Don't take this the wrong way but 'The Girl Who Can Do Anything' is well… pretty stupid. If I had a guy like you I wouldn't let him go." She said as she sat next to him.

"What about Fury or Jenkins?"

"Fury… it's complicated with him being The Director… and Jenkins is like a dad to me… there was a guy recently, but that's SO over. So why hasn't anyone snagged YOU yet?"

"Welll… I'm invisible to most of the girls I know… they're always after jocks an' stuff."

"GRoowlll." their stomachs went thus causing them to fall over in laughter.

"Hungry?" Ron asked.

"Much!" Shego said.

"Kitchen?" he said.

"Only the best!" she said.

"Coolio! I'll cook… Uhh if Jenkins doesn't mind."

"Ok! And Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Sheila… Sheila Goble."

"Ok 'Sheila'. Let rustle up something, I'm starvin'!"

They went over to Rufus' room and found him being spoiled by her maids so they went down to her kitchen.

---

"Hmm." "Would you like an omelet, some crepes, or Knedlíky (Dumplings)." Ron said as he checked her larder.

"Surprise me!"

"Ok I will!"

And with that challenge hanging in the air Ron went to work…

15 minutes later Sheila found herself helping Ron prepare their meal and ENJOYING herself.

'I KNOW I've said this before, but Kimmie's REALLY, REALLY STUPID. He's funny and nice and cultured and… WATCH it Sheila… you'll fall really hard for a guy like this.'

"So Sheila…" Ron said while he served her.

"Huh… What?"

"Daydream much?"

"I just… thinking… about something, what's up?"

"How'd you end up like this… in this line of work… the house… Jenkins?"

"Oh uhh I had it rough living in a family where I was the only girl… Mom divorced and left us with Dad… He was ok but pretty hapless when it came to raising a girl… became a Goth chick for a while… got hit by a comet fragment… got mutated… worked the hero scene… got tired of it… and ran into Nick on a mission…"

"Yeah! Go on!"

"MMMM! What's in this omelet? It's Divine!"

"I seasoned the beef with Guiness, soy sauce, and spices so it tastes like Kobe beef and blended the cheeses you have to give it an extra kick. Like it?"

"Ohh yeeess it's like… the best…" she turned scarlet at this point.

"Heh. Cool… You got recruited by The Director?"

"UHH YEAH," Intense blushing. "an' stuff! I made enough to buy this place. Jenkins saved me from a SICK BASTARD named Arkady on a mission… he got dinged up REALLY BAD doing it AND carried me out of there… when he recovered I gave him the run of the place… I let the locals think the place is his, that way no questions are asked."

"Hold it… you… with… Nick… cool…"

"You think?"

"Yeah, he's really cool from the 'few' times I met him, a real gentleman."

Sheila got up walked over and tousled Ron's hair.

"So are you!" she said before she KISSED him.

"…" "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Ok Ron we've got a 'dingus' to steal! Let's get crackin'!" Shego said as she stood up and led him to her war room.

---

6-12-04  
The Czech branch of  
Stane International  
Lab Specimen Storage  
Warehouse  
2000 hrs

"I can't believe this place was this easy to break into!" Ron whispered.

"After the Curtain fell the whole area was in chaos, so it was easy to grab land, and since Stane uses the Mob to guard their facility it was easy to 'grease' the way in!"

"Cool. Ok Rufus check it out!"

The molerat hopped and crept through the warehouse, found it was empty and gave the all clear.

The three agents scattered and searched the warehouse's shelves.

'Let's see we're looking for a Carbonadium module…' Ron thought as he, Shego, and Rufus looked over the shelved items 'Uru metal sample… a Hindu mace made of an unknown Iron alloy… a vial of Hanuman's blood… why's it glowing? Hmmm. Here it is one… no… THREE Carbonadium synthesizers! 2 pocket models and the breadbox model we're looking for. Hmmm I wonder how this thing works… the big one looks like a high tech mini Cuisinart… the other two look like mini projectors…' Ron thought as he scooped the items into his bag, 'Ahhh I better grab everything on the shelf!' "I found it!"

"Great! Lets get out of here bef…" Shego said.

"BOOOM!" a section of the storeroom's wall caved in to reveal… a tall, hulking, chalk white, scarlet eyed monstrosity clad in crimson and black.

"The Synthesizer is MINE by right… Hand it over Tovarich!" said Omega Red.

'Shit!' Shego thought, 'He's here! SICK BASTARD!' "Look out! He's got Carbonadium tentacles in his arms!"

"Ahhh Tvarshamed (Sugarbear)… How nice to see you… have you been well?" Omega Red asked Shego while he dodged her plasma bolts and lunged at Ron with his tentacles.

"You KNOW this GUY!" Ron said as he dodged the attacks.

"Trust me… I'd buy back the Intro if I could… Watch out for the tentacles… he uses them to suck energy out of most people…"

"Most people?"

"Yeah he tried to do it to me… SICK BASTARD… but it didn't work… my powers made him sick… he likes to 'eat' mutant energy when he can…" Shego said.

"Coolio! Wait, wait I've go this… Doc Ock… Noooo… tooo talll… Oh Yeah! You're Omega Red. Right! This is lots better than fighting lame-o Monkey Fist!" Ron said as he dodged Omega Red's attack.

"Uh Huh!" chirped Rufus as he shot his blaster at Omega Red and hid in Ron's pocket.

"Fire In The Hole!" Shego said as she struck Omega Red with a pulsar blast and tackled Ron so they could weather the blast behind some crates.

"AAARRGGGHH! The Synthesizer's mine!" Omega Red roared as he stomped blindly around the warehouse.

"Now!" said two other voices on two other Comlink frequencies.

"BOOM!" Two more entrances were made by troops that worked for Herr Smith and… Dr. Doom!

"Man, how many people are after these things!" Ron asked Shego while they watched the battle take place.

"CLACK… HUMMMM" due to the vibrations from the ensuing battle one of the pocket sized Synthesizers popped out of Ron's bag, slid across the floor, activated itself, and projected a glowing vortex that sucked the duffel out of his hands and his hanbo from its sheath into its glowing violet maw.

"What did you do?" Shego hissed.

"Uh Oh!" chirped Rufus.

"Wha… I didn't… crap… ALL of my stuff got sucked into the Synthesizer… AAAWWWW MAAANNN!" Ron said as he realized his hanbo was gone.

"The Synthesizers are MINE," Doom said to his troops, "find them while I deal with this rabble!"

While the battle raged the Synthesizer hopped around on the floor while it combined the items that it had swallowed…

"I… Don't Like This!" Shego said as she watched the unit.

'Hmmm. Must be bigger on the inside… No wonder Doom's here… HE created the mini Synthesizers!' Ron thought.

The unit stopped … moving… opened… and spat out Ron's hanbo.

"!"

Soon the tide turned against Doom and a wounded Omega Red until they were surrounded.

"He's hurt! We gotta help 'em!" Ron said.

"Are you crazy, the man's a stone cold… He's SOOO nasty that Spetznas AND the Alpha Team were terrified of him… they put him in cold storage for a reason… he's way past being a rogue agent… Plus we've got some unknowns on one side AND Dr. Doom on the other!"

"We're NOT leaving without 'em!" he said with the Serious Face.

"Ok… Fine… so how do we get them and us out of here?"

"Leave that to me…" Ron whispered as he picked up his hanbo.

End Part I


	3. Part II

The Rook: Part II

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 6-20-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

"The Rook, or Castle, is next in power to the Queen" -- Howard Staunton, 1847.

6-12-04  
The Czech branch of  
Stane International  
Lab Specimen Storage  
Warehouse  
2015 hrs

"CLACK… HUMMMM" due to the vibrations from the ensuing battle one of the pocket sized Synthesizers popped out of Ron's bag, slid across the floor, activated itself, and projected a glowing vortex that sucked the duffel out of his hands and his hanbo from its sheath into its glowing violet maw.

"What did you do?" Shego hissed.

"Wha… I didn't… crap… ALL of my stuff got sucked into the Synthesizer… AAAWWWW MAAANNN!" Ron said as he realized his hanbo was gone.

While the battle raged the Synthesizer hopped around on the floor while it combined the items that it had swallowed…

"I… Don't Like this!" Shego said as she watched the unit.

'Hmmm. Must be bigger on the inside… No wonder Doom's here… He created the mini Synthesizers!' Ron thought.

The unit stopped … moving… opened… and spat out Ron's hanbo.

"!"

---

While the battle raged a WILD process was occurring inside the active Synthesizer. Ron was correct in thinking it was 'dimensionally bent'. Doom was unable to crack all the miniaturization secrets in the Soviet Synthesizer so he built 2 large units, placed them in synthetic pocket universes and linked them to an 'anchor', the unit in 4d space that we see.

The items in Ron's bag (the Uru metal sample, a Hindu mace made of an unknown Iron alloy, a vial of Hanuman's blood, and the hanbo) were sucked into the true Synthesizer and were fused together to forge a NEW version of an ancient living weapon Far more powerful than the Lotus Blade: The Vajramukti Mace of Hanuman.

A weapon that could shatter worlds or other things…

When it was complete it was spat out looking like Ron's hanbo, while the Synthesizer in the pocket universe imploded from the strain of forging this 'item'.

---

Which leads us back to the present…

"Ok… Fine… so how do we get them and us out of here?"

"Leave that to me…" Ron whispered as he picked up his hanbo.

Now Ron didn't know any of this of course when he picked it up. He thought it was his regular hanbo except that he felt a tingle in his body.

"Wait," she hissed as he reached for it, "it could be HOT!"

'! … ? … Cool! Just like in the comics… I HOPE!' he thought as he picked it up.

"WAIT!" Shego hissed.

"CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!"

"VERY, entertaining gentlemen," said a mellow treacly voice.

"Show yourself!" Doom demanded.

"Very well… I will!" a tall masked man in green strode forward and removed his mask to reveal…

'OH SHIT! HE'S ALIVE!' Shego thought, 'WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!'

"Who's the bald dude talking to Doom and Red?" Ron whispered.

"That's the leader of HYDRA, Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker…"

"One of the Beasts of Auschwitz?" Ron growled.

"Yes… among other things… Ron we HAVE to get out of here… KEEP YOUR HEAD… This is 'PRIME' intel!"

"Ok… stay here." Ron leaned over and kissed Sheila Goble. (Tongues!)

"Wow… What are you going to… do?!" she whispered as he put Rufus on her shoulder, "It better not be anything stupid… I… Love You Too…"

"Yeah… it's pretty stupid… which is why I'm not telling you… Rufus KILL ANYONE THAT TRIES TO HURT HER UNDERSTAND?"

Rufus nodded yes.

"Good… If this works… then you'll be my backup… if it doesn't… make sure 'The Director' gets that intel, this BASTARD has to be stopped!"

"Wait!" Sheila grabbed Ron and gave him the kiss he'd ALWAYS dreamed of… and squeezed a vital piece of… hardware… "You better NOT die on us!" she hissed, "Or we'll kill you!"

"WE?!"

"Yeah, me and 'The Princess'!"

Ron vanished into the shadows… and crept up a stack of crates that overlooked the standoff below.

"So the rumors I heard about you're being alive are true." Doom said.

"Yes."

"Why would you need MY Synthesizers, for some nefarious scheme? Or is this some paltry internal squabble within the ranks of HYDRA?"

"Actually, this was an elaborate ruse to 'recruit' you my dear Dr. We wish to use your Amazing intellect to help us with several 'problems'."

"And the Russian?"

"He's been a thorn in my side for… a while… we plan on displaying him as a 'Trophy' among other… things."

"Omega Red… Unnhggh… will NOT SUBMIT to the likes of you… because of YOU I'm a pariah… YOU AND YOUR DAMNED DEATH'S HEAD 'SPORE'…"

"Be still!" Doom said to Arkady, "And if WE deign to refuse?" 'Arkady I'm using my helm to speak to you via your Carbonadium implants… Be ready!'

"My dear Dr. what are you going to do? My troops are BETTER trained than any other on the planet! Even now we are placing ourselves to strike at the very symbol of hope… when it is time we WILL destroy the WORLD'S HEART… Join us or be our Lackey… The Choice is yours…"

"Victor Von Doom is MANY things…" THE Doom Glare, "But a LACKEY or a TRAITOR to my Soul… NEVER!"

"Very well… incapacitate them…"

"NOW!" was chorused by five different warriors.

Ron Stoppable: the everyman that wants to help his friends and strives to understand his enemies…

Victor Von Doom: honorable scholar/warrior, would be world dictator and nobleman…

Omega Red: an outcast among mutants and humans alike…

Shego aka Sheila Goble so called 'former hero', Agent of SHIELD…

Rufus: a humble little molerat that just wants to hang with his friends, get petted, and

eat cheese…

These 5 would make a stand against HYDRA and Baron Strucker!

Ok… 3, 2, 1 Let's Jam!

---

Meanwhile in Yamanouchi, Japan…

"Sensei, why are you… glowing…" asked Iyori his best student.

"Summon Hirotaka… tell him that he's to prepare for a trip." 'It has begun… the 'Hidden Part' of The Prophecy… is coming to pass!'

"Yes Sensei."

---

A whirlwind named Ron Stoppable landed amongst the ranks of HYDRA troopers and flared with a semi-mystical shield of energy…

Shego and Rufus launched their attack as only they could…

Doom and Omega Red lashed their captors from within using concussion blasters and Carbonadium tentacles respectively…

And Baron Strucker was fighting for his very life because…

All of them were striving to cut off the snake's head and burn it!

Ron was a blur as he ran, leapt and barreled through the HYDRA troopers letting his hanbo guide him to those men that would cause the MOST problems during battle. As he flowed through and around the troopers massed in front of him, Shego and Rufus sniped the most heavily armed troopers from various covered positions in the warehouse.

"Fire in the Hole!" Shego yelled as she threw another Pulsar and began thrashing the troopers as only she could.

"Doom, Red cover!" yelled Ron as he leapt 20' above the warehouse floor and started blasting troopers with the bo.

'How's he doing that?' Shego thought, 'Princess can't leap that high without a windup… and the Bo!'

"Omega, we have to break the serpent's back, go after Strucker by splitting the troops protecting him," Doom said, "Stripling…"

"The name's Ron… Ron Stoppable… Not stripling… and I've got your back Doom… I'll cut them off at the source!" and with that Ron blasted a hole in the wall with the hanbo and attacked the massed troops outside. 'The ONLY way there's this many troops around is due to a stealth transport… or several… OH GREAT THEY'VE GOT ARMORED TROOPS OUT HERE!'

"Shego! I'm gonna take out the transports… looks like there's 5 out here… howyadoin?"

"Fine so far… I haven't had this much fun since fighting Princess… You?"

"S'ok… S'alright…"

Meanwhile…

Doom used his powered armor to crush and maim his foes…

Rufus used his blaster with deadly accuracy by sniping the troops that dared to aim at Shego while she ripped through ANY that got in her way as she went after Strucker.

Omega Red cartwheeled into Strucker's bodyguards and proceeded to break any who stood in his way.

"There are only five of them you fools… we outnumber them 30 to 1…"

---

'Gotta crush their spirit.' Ron thought as he brawled with the HYDRA troopers outside the complex. 'I think I'll do what I do best… break something!'

'Let's see… don't know how I'm doing this but…' Ron extended the bo until it punched a hole through the assault craft's fuel tanks. 'Let's try a zig-zag…'

The bo writhed like a thing possessed and lashed through troopers and assault craft alike until the surrounding area was littered with dead, wounded, and wreckage.

"BOOYAH!"

Ron's eyes were glowing an eldritch blue as he bounded back to the warehouse…

To find Strucker and what remained of his henchmen cornered within…

"Surrender Foul Demon!" he roared, "Or be broken by the Might of Hanuman, Shiva's General!" 'Uh… Where'd that come from?'

"You can't win Ron Stoppable… We are HYDRA! Cut off a head and two will take its place… Farewell…" Strucker threw a flashbang at Ron, Shego and the others and simultaneously hit a stud on his belt creating a gate that he and his troops escaped through.

Shego shielded her eyes and saw a trooper aim at Ron as the gate closed. She leaped into the line of fire…

Ron heard, "Nooo!" "CRACK!" "Unnhh!"

Shego fell in front of Ron… wounded by the round that was meant for him.

"Shego!" Ron and Rufus chorused as they went to her side. Doom and Omega Red looked on…

Ron gently placed his arm around her shoulders and cradled her in his arms… and silently wept…

Her strong supple hand gently caressed his cheek, held the back of his neck and pulled his face to hers…

"Hey… don't cry… mutated remember… hurts like a Bitch… but I've been hit worse… watch…"

Ron saw her wound expel the round and seal itself shut.

"I thought I was the only one allowed to do… stupid things!" Ron wept as he hugged her to him.

"Is it stupid to protect someone that brings out the best in you just by being there?" Shego said.

"I'm sorry…"

"Ron…

"I should've protected you better…"

"Ron…"

"I…"

"DAMMIT RON! LET ME UP! I'm ok!"

"Tovarich… she will be fine… I, Arkady can assure you of this…" Omega Red said as he placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.

'OH SHIT! RON'S GONNA KILL HIM!' Shego thought.

"Sheila are you sure you're alright?" Ron Quietly asked.

"Yes, but…"

"Good!"

Ron stood and slowly turned to face Omega Red.

"Uh… Whats' your name again dude?"

"Arkady. Why?"

"Did you ever fight a Brit… What's his name… guy stood up to you… got skragged… knew Shego…"

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' she thought.

"Ah you mean Jenkins… truly a worthy foe… only Wolverine surpassed him!"

"Ron…"

Ron walked over to Shego and gave her the Serious Face.

"ok…" she said.

"So dude, how do you know Shego?" Ron asked as he got within range…

"She tried to steal an item from a base I was guarding… I caught her and punished her as was my right… why d…"

"BAM!" Ron moved so fast that it looked like he had twitched! Arkady flew headfirst into the wall!

"See… I heard that you Dissed her…"

"BAM! CRACK!" Ron broke his jaw.

"And where I come from…"

"BAM!" The right knee was stove in.

"You don't DO THAT TO A LADY… PERIOD!"

"KRACK!" The left side of Arkady's ribcage went next!

'It's true then… the stripling has the Mark of Hanuman' Doom thought during the battle, 'He'll require watching.'

"I'm a reasonable man… so here's the Deal… you leave her alone or else…"

"…what…" Arkady wheezed.

"Or else you'll wish it WAS Wolverine that had caught you! Understand?"

"…yes…"

"Good… Oh Yeah… You're under arrest." Shego ran over and hugged Ron.

"Doom. I have a proposition for ya."

"What are you doing!" Shego whispered while she clung to Ron.

"It's cool… he's a warrior… code of honor… you'll see." to Shego, 'Follow my gut, right Unc'

"Yes?"

"I'll give you ONE of the Synthesizers if you leave this place."

"Ron, NO!"

"Agreed." 'Could he be… No! But he looks like him!'

"Then catch!" Ron reached for the unit on his belt and tossed it to Doom.

"It was an Honor to fight alongside you Ron Stoppable… I am in your debt. May I ask a Question?"

"Sure."

"Are you related to an Imi Przystanek (Polish for STOP) that fought in Poland during the Great War and helped free the prisoners at Auschwitz?"

"Yes! He was my Great Grandfather why?!"

"He saved my life… several times… if you need a boon…"

"Thanks."

"Farewell."

"Ron that has to be the stupide…"

"It's broken. Doom won't be able to duplicate the tech either since the other 2 units were destroyed…"

"oh"

"Hey hero… how did you do all that stuff back there?" Shego asked.

"Monkey Fist… I had to expose myself to the Mystical Monkey Power to defeat him… guess Monty did me a favor…"

"At my home… when you were injured I saw it heal you… the injuries weren't severe… but you wouldn't… Couldn't finish the mission if it hadn't healed you…"

"Wow!" 'I'll have to talk to Dr. Richards… or Thor…'

Ron felt a thump on his calf and saw, "Rufus!" smoking a cheroot! "Thanks buddy… Great Job!"

"No Prob!" Rufus chirped while puffing the cheroot!

Ron looked at Shego. "Hmmm."

"What… I didn't teach him to do that!"

"!"

"Are you sure you're Ok?"

"Pretty Much! Why?'

"Well… I was gonna give you some Ronshine… but if you don't need it…"

"Ow… my shoulder hurts… a little…"

"Let's see…" Ron said as he examined her shoulder through the rent in her uniform, "Yep that's a Ronshine worthy injury!"

Ron kissed her shoulder…

10 minutes later…

"Can anybody join this party?! Or do ya need an invite?"

"Director!" Ron, Shego, and Rufus said.

End Part II


	4. Part III

The Rook: Part III

By mkusenagi2

The story concept © 6-20-2006  
All Marvel characters are © Marvel Comics.  
Kim Possible and other Disney characters  
are © Disney Co.

"Two rooks are generally considered to be worth slightly more than a queen." Wikipedia article about Rooks in Chess.

6-12-04  
Ruzyne International Airport  
Prague, The Czech Republic  
SHIELD Transport  
Mission accomplished… Kind of

"So you're tellin' me that you lost the Carbonadium Synthesizers… ALL 3 OF THEM in the firefight with Strucker and Co.!" asked Col. Nicholas J. Fury.

"Not exactly, sir." Said a Very nervous Lt. Ron Stoppable as he glanced at Shego.

"Explain."

"Well Sir… uhh they that is 2 of them… uhh the original and one of Doom's models and all the samples I 'collected' and my hanbo got swallowed into another mini Synthesizer and…"

"AND! AND WHAT SOLDIER?"

"Nick you need to calm down!"

Glare!

"ok"

"And it broke itself when it spat out my hanbo and … uhh… The hanbo's different sir." Ron's scarlet visage stared at the floor while Shego rubbed his shoulder.

"!" thought Nick.

"…"

"So where's the broken unit now?"

"I gave it to Dr. Doom so he would leave… I didn't tell him it was broken/fused inside… figured it would be best…"

Glare to Smile!

"So let me get this straight… You gave Dr. Doom… a broken Synthesizer… and he went for it."

"Yes Sir."

"…"

"Congratulations. Well Done!"

"Sir?"

"Ron. Only a select few have fooled that bastard. Fewer still lived to talk about it… Reed Richards is one of those people!"

"Tell me something Nick," Shego interjected, "what do you think of someone that takes 2 rounds for his new partner, restores their honor, kicks the crap out of Strucker and captures Omega Red?"

"This is what I think: Effective immediately you're promoted to Maj. and one of my personal special agents codenamed: Rook. You've got some leave comin' Ron, better use it 'cause there's a whole lot of studyin' for that paygrade."

"Coolio! I mean Yes, Sir!" Shego smiled.

"Shego, thanks for your help… I know he couldn't have done it without ya."

"Actually he was fantastic all by himself. I couldn't have done it without HIM, and that crazy hanbo of his!"

"HEY!" Rufus chirped.

"I'm sorry Rufus. And Rufus too."

"So what can the hanbo do?" Nick asked.

"C'mon Un…" Frown, "hhh Sir I'll show you!" Ron, Nick, Rufus (now smoking a mini Cuban), and Shego exited the transport so he could demonstrate its abilities.

An hour later Ron, Rufus, and Shego boarded the SHIELD transport with Arkady in stasis and headed for 'The Triskelion' in Manhattan.

6-14-04  
Condor 1/SHIELD Helicarrier flagship  
Stateside  
Officer's Quarters:  
Kim Possible's cabin  
0800 hrs

Ron put Rufus to bed and went to Kim's quarters.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Go away… tryin' to sleep…"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

"GO AWAY!"

"KIM!"

'whazzat… sounds like… RON!' Kim turned into a crimson streak as she bolted out of bed to see…

A towheaded blond Warrior that was glad to be home just so he could hug his best friend. Ron told Kim EVERYTHING.

"So do you love her or is it a crush?" A shocked Kim asked.

"I think I'm falling for her KP, she risked her life for me! Why?"

"Uh no reason." 'Tell him stupid… but this is Ron!'

"Coolio! Now that you've got Josh and I've got Sheila we could y'know double date sometime."

"heh. Yeah, yeah… double date, sure." 'HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?' **DAGGER IN THE HEART.**

"Hey KP, I gotta crash… these missions can be PRETTY harsh y'know."

"Hey Ron."

"Yeah KP."

"Congrats, MAJOR Stoppable. C'mere."

"Uh Ok!" Kim KISSED him, 'What!'

"That's For Doing a GREAT job and Coming Back." 'You are SO STUPID, **TELL HIM! TELL HIM BEFORE HE LEAVES!'**

"Uh thanks KP. Later."

"Yeah. Later." **'IDIOT!'**

---

1 hour later…

Kim went to the Officers Mess and found Shego nursing a cup of coffee.

"Thanks…" Kim said as she walked up to the table.

"For what Princess?"

"For bringing him back…"

"You're welcome."

"…"

"He TOLD me how he feels about you… his crush!"

"Y'know Princess, you're pretty stupid… he's a GREAT guy… he sees something worth loving, respecting, and protecting even in me… and if you don't watch it you're gonna lose him to someone…"

"HA… like you?"

"Yeah, like me… see I KNOW he's a MAN… you're taking forever to see it because you're always looking at the 'Pretty Boys'." Shego said while they squared off.

"Ron would NEVER go for someone like you!"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"REALLY sure?"

"YES!"

"Well let me tell ya something sister… HE TOOK 2 BULLETS FOR ME DURING THE MISSION…"

"!"

"It's ON!"

"WHAT! You can't be serious! He'd NEVER go after a HAG like you!"

"OH YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"I'll have you know I'm 21… MS. 'Club Banana' AND I could've taken him from you anytime I wanted to during the mission…"

"SURE you could… and If a HARPY like YOU is 21 then you've been living really hard… Pounded like the 500 miles of bad road that you are!"

"Alright BITCH! You're on, and may the best WOMAN win!" and with that Shego left Kim standing in officer's country…

---

45 minutes later  
in the Condor 1  
Officer's quarters…

KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Yeah, who is it? Hold on!" Ron said as he got up from his bunk. "Go back to sleep buddy."

"Ok," Rufus said.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Who is IT!" Ron yelled as he went to the door. 'Man what a day!'

"You better have a good reason for waking me up…" He said as he opened the door to find…

"Shego! WHAT… Uh… why are you dressed like that?" 'She's wearing that 'green' dress… WOW!'

"May I come in?"

"Uh, sure… sure… come on in!"

"I just stopped by to see how you're doing…"

"Ok I guess… I got debriefed by The Director… he said it was a great job that we did…"

"Great!" 'Here goes!' "So what are you doing tonight, got any plans?"

"Nah, Rufus and I were gonna call it a night and just sleep in… y'know burn my 4 days of leave. You?"

"I've kinda, sorta got a Date… with a GREAT guy…"

"Coolio! Anyone I know?"

"Yes."

"So who is he?"

"You."

"!"

"You owe me a night out WITHOUT guys trying to shoot us…"

"!"

"And I'd like to have a meal with the guy that's a Master Class Chef and Warrior. No Pressure or Strings… I promise I'll be a GOOD Girl…" Shego leaned in and gave Ron a gentle passionate gossamer kiss. "That's for being a decent guy and bringing out the best in this girl." she said with a blush on her cheeks.

"!"

"Well!"

"Hold on." Ron picked up his comlink and made a call.

"Hey Kim… I'm doin' OK… I need a favor… can you sit with Rufus forrr…"

"4 days." Shego said with a smile.

"4 days… I'm gonna use that leave I got… You will! Thanks. Later. Bye."

"Ok Shego, you've got me… Hey!"

"Yes?"

"What about Drakken?"

"What about him?"

"Welll… aren't you guys y'know… dating?"

"PuhLease… I have standards… I WAS dating someone but that's SO over!"

---

Meanwhile at Shego's chalet…

"Ah Mr. Creed… how nice of you to stop by… Madam isn't in right now, she told me to give you a message…"

"Yeah?" Victor Creed aka Sabretooth of the Exiles said.

"It's over. Have a nice day sir." And with that Jenkins shut the door.

"What!" Creed roared.

FIN


End file.
